wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat Pokojowy pomiędzy Japonią a Republiką Chińską z 28 kwietnia 1952
Japonia i Republika Chińska, Mając na względzie obopólne pragnienie dobrosąsiedztwa przez wzgląd na historyczne i kulturowe więzi oraz bliskość geograficzną, Zdając sobie sprawę z wagi bliskiej współpracy dla rozwoju wzajemnego dobrobytu i dla utrzymania międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa, Dostrzegając potrzebę rozwiązania problemów powstałych w rezultacie stanu wojny pomiędzy nimi, Zdecydowały się zawrzeć Traktat Pokojowy, i odpowiednio wyznaczyły na swych Pełnomocników: Rząd Japonii: Pana Isao Kawadę; Jego Ekscelencja Prezydent Republiki Chińskiej: Pana Yeh Kuang Chao; Którzy po złożeniu swych umocowań, uznanych za ważne i należyte co do formy, zgodzili się na następujące artykuły: Artykuł I Stan wojny pomiędzy Japonią i Republiką Chin zostaje zakończony z dniem wejścia w życie niniejszego Traktatu. Artykuł II Zaświadcza się, że zgodnie z Artykułem 2 Traktatu Pokojowego z Japonią zawartego w mieście San Francisco w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki 8 września 1951 (w dalszej części zwanego Traktatem z San Francisco), Japonia zrzekła się wszelkich praw, tytułu i roszczeń do Tajwanu (Formozy) i Penghu (Peskadorów), jak również Wysp Spratly i Wysp Paracelskich. Artykuł III Rozdysponowanie mieniem Japonii i jej obywateli na Tajwanie (Formozie) i Penghu (Peskadorach) i ich roszczeń, w tym długów, wobec władz Republiki Chińskiej na Tajwanie (Formozie) i Penghu (Peskadorach) oraz ich mieszkańców, i rozdysponowanie w Japonii mieniem tych władz i mieszkańców oraz ich roszczeń, w tym długów, względem Japonii i jej obywateli, będzie przedmiotem specjalnego porozumienia pomiędzy Rządem Japonii i Rządem Republiki Chińskiej. Terminy obywatele i mieszkańcy, użyte w niniejszym Traktacie, oznaczają również osoby prawne. Artykuł IV Zaświadcza się, że wszystkie traktaty, konwencje i porozumienia zawarte przed 9 grudnia 1941 pomiędzy Japonią a Chinami, są nieważne na skutek wojny. Artykuł V Zaświadcza się, że zgodnie z przepisami Artykułu 10 Traktatu z San Francisco, Japonia zrzekła się wszelkich szczególnych praw i interesów w Chinach, w tym wszelkich korzyści i przywilejów wynikających z przepisów Protokołu końcowego sporządzonego w Pekinie 7 września 1901, i wszystkich aneksów, not i dokumentów stanowiących jego uzupełnienie, i zgodziła się na uchylenie względem Japonii wspomnianego protokołu, aneksów, not i dokumentów. Artykuł VI (a) Japonia i Republika Chińska będą kierować się zasadami Artykułu 2 Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych we wzajemnych stosunkach. (b) Japonia i Republika Chińska będą współpracować zgodnie z zasadami Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych i, w szczególności, będą rozwijać wspólny dobrobyt poprzez przyjazną współpracę na polu ekonomicznym. Artykuł VII Japonia i Republika Chińska zawrą, tak szybko jak to możliwe, traktat lub porozumienie dla ułożenia ich handlowych, morskich i innych gospodarczych stosunków na stabilnej i przyjaznej podstawie. Artykuł VIII Japonia i Republika Chińska zawrą, tak szybko jak to możliwe, porozumienie dotyczące cywilnego transportu lotniczego. Artykuł IX Japonia i Republika Chińska zawrą, tak szybko jak to możliwe, porozumienie zapewniające regulację lub ograniczenie rybołówstwa oraz zabezpieczenie i rozwój rybołówstwa na pełnym morzu. Artykuł X Na potrzeby niniejszego Traktatu, za obywateli Republiki Chińskiej uważa się wszystkich mieszkańców i byłych mieszkańców Tajwanu (Formozy) i Penghu (Peskadorów) oraz ich potomków będących chińskiej narodowości zgodnie z prawami i regulacjami które zostały lub będą wprowadzone przez Republikę Chin na Tajwanie (Formozie) i Penghu (Peskadorach); za osoby prawne z Republiki Chińskiej uważa się wszystkie te, które zostały zarejestrowane pod prawem i regulacjami które zostały lub będą wprowadzone przez Republikę Chińską na Tajwanie (Formozie) i Penghu (Peskadorach). Artykuł XI Jeżeli nie zostało inaczej postanowione w niniejszym Traktacie i w dokumentach go uzupełniających, wszelkie problemy powstałe pomiędzy Japonią i Republiką Chińską w rezultacie istnienia stanu wojny będą rozwiązane zgodnie z odpowiednimi przepisami Traktatu z San Francisco. Artykuł XII Wszelkie rozbieżności jakie mogą powstać w związku z interpretacją niniejszego Traktatu zostaną rozstrzygnięte poprzez negocjacje lub innymi pokojowymi środkami. Artykuł XIII Niniejszy Traktat zostanie ratyfikowany, a dokumenty ratyfikacji zostaną wymienione w Taipei tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Niniejszy Traktat wejdzie w życie z dniem wymiany tych dokumentów ratyfikacji. Artykuł XIV Niniejszy Traktat zostanie sporządzony w języku japońskim, chińskim i angielskim. W razie różnicy w interpretacji, tekst w języku angielskim będzie miał pierwszeństwo. Na dowód czego odpowiedni pełnomocnicy podpisali niniejszy traktat i wycisnęli na nim swe pieczęcie. Sporządzono w dwóch egzemplarzach w Tajpej, dwudziestego ósmego dnia czwartego miesiąca dwudziestego siódmego japońskiego roku Showa odpowiadającego dwudziestemu ósmemu dniowi czwartego miesiąca czterdziestemu pierwszemu rokowi Republiki Chińskiej i dwudziestemu ósmemu dniowi kwietnia roku tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego drugiego. Za Japonię: Isao Kawada Za Republikę Chińską: Yeh Kung Chao |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Historia najnowsza Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku chińskim Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku japońskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego *wikisource:en:Treaty of Peace between Japan and the Republic of China *wikisource:ja:日本国と中華民国との間の平和条約 *wikisource:zh:中華民國與日本國間和平條約